Just a little Bit more
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: Sometimes Henry is just a man and not so gentleman O:).


**Heya fellows ! Well.. I have to say, it's a bit smutty lol.. But nothing really too shocking I guess.. I mean there's always worse on fanfiction so I think mine should be fine and I had so much writing it.. Who said Henry couldn't be a man from time to time ? I wanted to emphases, that sometimes he truly can't resist the fair sex, even he's the fairest of them all XDD.**

 **So I've rated M for a reason, do not hate on me for that.**

 **The show's not mine I wished it was, ABC would have suck twice my ass by now.**

 **English isn't my native language so apologies for the typos & grammar mistakes. Not easy to write in a foreign language. **

**Reviews are truly appreciated :D**

* * *

Henry was and always been a gentleman.. He knew he was.. He couldn't say otherwise, he was always so patient and carrying toward the fair sex but as much as he was 236 years old.. He was still a man, gentleman or not, he had needs.. And somehow those needs were starting to drive him crazy.. It's been centuries he hadn't been with a woman (no pun intended).. And right now, he was fighting his inner demons because there was a woman in his house and not any random woman.. Nope.. It was Jo freaking Martinez.. His partner, his best friend and someone he care very deeply about and actually much more than that.  
Jo came by the shop that night because her pipes burst and she called her owner and he told her he would take care of it the morning after but she needed to sleep somewhere else and close all of her pipes to avoid any flood. So she did and she barely had time to pack a bag for the night, so much she forgot to bring on a nightdress... She had to borrow one of Henry's shirt.. Along with his bed.  
As Henry was thinking, always the gentleman so he told her she would sleep in his bed while he would remain on the couch... But the only problem was now, he was going wild because he knew Jo was in his room, on his bed, wearing his shirt ! How the hell his brain was supposed to function when his hot partner was sleeping with all of his belongings? Literally.  
He paced back and forth for nearly three freaking hours in that tiny couch.. He tried to count to one hundred but nothing. His eyes were wild opened and he hated Abe to sleep that peacefully on his comfy bed.  
He gave up and sat up straight on the couch, rubbing his face. He couldn't take it anymore.. Jo was just a few meters away from him and he needed to do something.. He would just watch her sleep, stroke her hair and going back to bed before she woke up and shoot his very immortal's ass.  
He slowly pushed the door to his own bedroom and Jo was very peaceful when she was sleeping. She was into deep sleep according to her regulars and cute breathes.  
He swallowed.. He was there just to see a little and he would just leave. He stood next to his bed and watched her features. Goodness, she was very beautiful.. How that woman managed to be that natural and beautiful ? It made him weak in the knees. Her jaw was perfect, just like he told her when they met.. Her Hispanic features gave him butterflies in his stomach. He slowly wrapped a finger into one of her curl, and brushed away her hair from her face. She moved a bit but she was still sleeping and his heart was racing.  
 _« If she wakes up, I'm a dead man.. Really a dead one »_  
He told himself that was it.. He should stop now. He stroke her hair and had a good look of how she looked when she was asleep.. His mind was screaming to him to go back to bed but his brain disagreed and lord, not his main brain.  
He took a deep breathe and look at her thin body.. She had one leg outside the blanket, her left hand laying on her flat stomach and.. Her shirt was half buttoned so he could see a bit of her nipples.  
 _« Oh my god »_ \- he thought. Now he should get going but his legs refused to budge.  
He stood on the other side of the bed and thought _« maybe if I just take a quick look.. »_ _No this isn't serious, act like the gentleman you are Henry Morgan, leave that room and let your partner sleep »_... He knew his words sounded so fake, even in his own mind. He shook his head.. What he wouldn't give for a very cold shower right now.  
He moved around to the front of the bed and stood there for like 10 minutes, doing nothing, just looking at the regular's breathes from Jo. He knew he looked like a freaking psychopath there but she was so gorgeous... He never realized how much he ever wanted to fall asleep next to her, watch her waking up, her sweet smile and her sweet smell either because it was driving him nuts right now.  
He shouldn't did that, he knew he should but he did nonetheless.. He thought « _I'm just going take a look and leave »_. He climbed on the bed, carefully not to hit her legs and she also had very nice ankles. Her legs were a bit spread, he didn't know if it was on purpose or not, anyway, he had just the space to stand between them. He kept watching her see if she wasn't showing any signs of waking up but she never did, so he slid a shaking hand down her(his) shirt and slowly moved it aside to reveal her beautiful (erect) nipples. His jaw dropped opened.. _« Oh my sweet Lord, you're very beautiful Jo.. »_ He knew she was hot, he wasn't blind and she had one hell of a body so he wasn't really surprise but still.. That was nice.. And he suddenly realized the bulge in his pants... He looked down and the word « crap » came to his mind.. He surely didn't know when he started to get hard.. He saw them.. He saw her nipples, he saw her breast.. It was truly amazing and now he needed to get back, really get back, he would regret his whole life being such a voyeur if Jo woke up.  
 _« What happened to you Morgan, you're a gentleman, get out of here... You can't break into one's room.. Your own room and watch a beautiful woman sleep and start to act like a man.. »_ So so wrong but it felt so right being there, watching her.. He was still standing in between her legs which for whatever reason, she spread wider... Temptation, too much of it.. And worse part, was that she started to moan a bit and once again her legs opened wider.  
 _« Oh good lord.. That woman will be the end of me »_  
Why was he still here anyway ? He should be off to sleep by now but he couldn't.. She was teasing him, she was deep asleep but she was still teasing him. He looked at the blanket, and her naked leg outside of it.. He slowly removed the cover to expose her body..  
He sighed.. _« don't go in here.. It's bad.. What kind of manners are those? »_  
But his main brain wasn't really functional, as a matter of fact, it started to shut down from the moment he climbed into that bed and watched her boobs..  
 _« I bet she owns a nice lingerie »_ he unbuttoned the bottom of his shirt, her scent was intoxicating him.  
His heart dropped to his knees.. That was too much, she was perfect and he was so hard, it was hurting him. She was wearing a very transparent panties... Even it was dark outside, the moon rays were shining through the curtains and he could see the perfect lips of her feminine part.. And she was totally shaved.  
At a point something seemed off in his pants.. _« Oh bloody hell.. »_ He started to come into his boxers... That wasn't good and should have been an alert to make him leave the room but he stayed put.  
 _« Last glimpse.. I promise, I will leave that room afterward and will go to a church tomorrow to confess my sins.. I can't believe I did all of that tonight »_  
He hooked one finger into her panties... _« even your vagina is beautiful Jo.. Do you even know what you are doing to an immortal man? »_ He slowly rubbed her through her panties... She moaned but didn't wake up... Maybe she was dreaming.. Dreaming about him ?  
Well he got what he needed, even much more than that, now it was really time to get back to bed.. He couldn't ruin his boxers more but he was weak.. His functional brain completely shut down so as the gentleman's side.  
He did something he knew he would regret, he lied on his stomach, his head in front of her entrance and slowly took of her panties.. « WRONG » his conscious mind, for the left of it, was screaming.. But he never heard it.  
She was wet.. Why was she wet ? Considering her heartbeat increasing and her moans, she was having a sex dream or maybe she was quitting her deep sleep state to get into the paradoxical one and started to feel what he's been doing to her over an hour.  
He just couldn't care less.. Nope at all.. She's been driving him crazy for over a year now and if he had to be honest with himself, he dreamed about being so intimate with her plenty of times.  
Tho he knew he should never done that while she was asleep but she would never find out about this, right?  
He would hate himself in the morning and he had no idea how he would even dare to look into her eyes but he would have to try. Her lips were swollen.. Wet and they were literally calling him.. Temptation was way too good and the only way to get rid of it was to taste it.  
He kissed the valley between her tights and went further more down on her and kissed her pussy's lips.. That's all he was supposed to do but that feeling rushing through his veins and down his pants, told him to continue because he felt damn good and she tasted amazing.  
He plugged his tongue into her wet folds and stroke her clit.. His own arousal hurting him.. He wished he could get inside of her but he needed to have one self control.. He was already breaking his own rules, he couldn't allow himself to have sex with her.. She was sleeping for god's sake.  
He was so deep into her, his tongue rolling all around her clit, that he never realized her breathing stop being regular and she kept moaning, like she was awake. He never felt her hand stroking his curls making his mouth going deeper inside of her. Her hips moved upward and she let out a huge moan and he froze... He slowly back off and his eyes met hers, they were opened and she maybe was in a dizzy state but she was fully awake.. And she probably has been for a while now. _« I am in deep deep troubles »_ he thought.. He couldn't tell if she was mad or amused or maybe both.  
She finally spoke

\- having fun Henry ?

He covered his manhood and swallowed.. He felt like a volcano right now because his cheeks were burning with shame.

\- Jo.. I am very truly deeply sorry.. I shouldn't.. This was very unlike me.. I never did that before.. I.. My deepest apologies.. I don't know what got into me.. Oh my goodness..I'm so sorry Jo.. I will just leave and not embarrass you further more tonight and in the morning, I'll understand if you don't wanna see me again.

He started to leave the bed, even he was still fully hard.. Jo grinned and hold him back before he left

\- actually.. I have to say, yes that was very bold of you.. Sneaking into a woman's bedroom and undressing her to lick her pussy.. Not very charming is it ?

He didn't answer he just blushed, nodding. Jo licked her lips and raised one obvious eyebrow

\- but it wasn't bad at all.. I was awake from the moment you started to touch my private place... I just acted like I was sleeping or maybe you just didn't pay attention, you were so focused on me like you never seen a woman before.. It was fun watching you drooling over me.. I never thought I'd live the day to see that.

He joined her on the bed, sitting next to her, while she kept one hand on his arm

\- I promise.. I won't happen again.. My wildest side, which I never shown, took over..

She sat and wrapped her arms around his neck, from behind, whispering in his ear

\- but I never said I didn't want any of this to happen.. As I said.. I liked it.. I was even dreaming about you.. Until I realized, it wasn't a dream.

Their eyes locked.. He knew this time he would never leave this room, there wouldn't be any more « Just a little bit more and I'll leave » he would remain on his own bedroom and at that point he would probably not sleeping a lot. He crashed his lips on her and they rolled back on the bed, he laid his whole weight on top of her and before they went further, because Jo knew Henry couldn't take it, she put a finger on his lips and asked

\- how long have you been watching me tho ?

He shrugged, looking at the clock on the nightstand

\- I have no idea.; Something like two hours and half.

She just rolled her eyes

\- god ! You can be such an ass sometimes ! You could have asked if you wanted to get into my pants.. I mean do it next time. Now that's you here we have work to get done

A huge grin spread on his face and he removed all of his slacks, getting in position. Jo stroke him a bit and smirked

\- that's very nice... Well I think you and I are going to get busy all night long.

The less he could say, Henry never been that happy that night to break his own rules and sneak into Jo's (his)room.. From that moment on, he would never get back into the « just a little bit more » because why having fantasies when you could have it all ?


End file.
